


Puckentine Boys

by mlle_imandeus



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_imandeus/pseuds/mlle_imandeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked ask sam and cat if they'd still love each other if both of them had been boys. This inspired me to do a genderswap S&C story. So this is Puckentine boyslash. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puckentine Boys

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice I copied a couple lines verbatim from Pink Tulip ll. I did this to really demonstrate a similarity of worlds to make the differences more striking. And I'm pretty sure it's not plagiarism when you copy yourself.

I knew I liked what I saw the day I met Sam. Even covered in garbage he was gorgeous. And that wasn't even some left over hero thing because he saved me. He looked more like a California boy than I did, with his shaggy blonde hair, light tan that said he was outdoorsy but not obsessed or anything. Same with his muscley body. Just enough definition, but not like he was trying. I wanted him to wrap those arms around me and comfort me.

I let him come back to my place to shower and spent the whole time trying to make up a believable excuse why i might need to barge in on him, or even some 'accidental' way. I gave the door a couple good pushes, hoping that maybe the latch hadn't quite caught. but no luck.

Of course he came out with a towel casually wrapped around his hips. His body was even better than I thought. He was about two inches taller than me which made him about average height for a guy. Where I am small and wiry he is more built like a rugby player. Probably twenty or thirty pounds heavier than me,but distributed perfectly where you'd want it on a guy. I wanted to kiss his stubbly cheek, then his warm pink lips.

But of course that wasn't going to happen. There was no way he'd want me. No way a guy that perfect could even be gay.

And then he mentioned me needing a roommate, and I got curious. But still, I was not the kind of boy who got to be happy. So I asked him if he'd help. When he said that he'd stay with me I wanted to kiss him right there. But that's how a little gay boy gets his ass kicked. Or at the very least loses a new friend and roommate.

Then when my favorite TV show was cancelled I was devastated. That's a Drag was so funny. But I think the reason I liked it is normally people think it's funny for men to dress as women but on That's a Drag the dad was the only man in a dress. But there were two sisters, the mom, and the feisty grandma all in stylish suits.

Then when Sam got me the That's a Drag set furniture, I really thought he might like me back. Either that or he is the nicest guy ever. Which made me like him more regardless.

It was my idea to try babysitting to make money. I mean I like kids and that way we work together at home and could spend all day together. But then we babysat those two little brats. Those British boys with the bad attitudes. Dirty little conmen. And they got all that money from DeeDee. Not that she's not a bit of a hustler herself with her bags of celebrity hair and misprinted state hats. But hustling is just trying to make a buck, she's not trying to cheat anyone.

Sam put the kibosh on babysitting after that. At least strangers, we would still hang out with the neighbor's son Carl and daughters Max and Darby and a couple other jobs that had actually become our little friends. We still needed to find something to do for money though, luckily DeeDee fixed our issue by bringing us a goat. We could do pet sitting and dog walking. That seemed to fit Sam better anyway. And it was popular, we had a lot of neighbors who wanted pets but worked too long and hard to give them the proper care.

From then on that's what we did, pets and a few special neighbor kids. Except for an evening spent watching the MMA fighter DeeDee managed, Gigi. She was a tall athletic girl who could really kick bottom.

If I liked girls I think I might like a girl like her. Maybe shrunk a tiny bit and eight to ten years younger. But you know what I mean. Or maybe not shrunk. A girl almost a foot taller than me might be fun, as long as she didn't have a problem with it.

Mistakes were made that almost cost her a fight the next day. But we don't need to point fingers.

Every day I fell for Sam more and every day I beat myself up about it inside. There was just no way he could be gay. I didn't want to say something stupid, like he couldn't be gay, he rode a motorcycle and wore a leather jacket. But I was thinking those things. And maybe a little more so, he wore a scuffed leather jacket that he didn't take very good care of.

But he also had crawled on top of me more than once and allowed me to lay on top of him more times than that.  
Yes when he did it, it was being playful or getting in my face about something. But most of the time when i did it, it was more in the 'i'm just going to crawl on top of you now' area. and sometimes he even absentmindedly petted me.  
Sure he always said not to, just like he said not to hug him. But either of those things he could physically stop me from doing. Easily and without being mean to me, but he didn't.

I talked to my friends Jaden and Tony. They'd been dating since the beginning of school. But both of them had dated girls in the past. Jaden had dated Becky for three years off and on.  
They said you couldn't always tell. and I knew that. But there was couldn't tell and couldn't tell. I mean in my experience every gay guy I'd ever known where someone would say, "You'd never know he was gay'. Were guys I clearly knew were gay. and it was because that person assumed everyone was hetero so they were not looking for and even ignoring clear signs.

My friends said it wasn't as common but there were gay guys out there who had no signs unless you asked them who they were dating. And bi guys even more so. All this was stuff I knew. I just wanted Sam so bad it was hard to believe he wanted me.  
They did agree that it was very possibly a sign that he was as touchy and cuddly as he was with me. Because it may not have approached what I wanted but it was apparently more than a straight boy would tolerate usually.

"Not to mention," Jaden said, "You are a very special guy. If someone likes that sort of thing.  
I could appreciate a guy being good looking but I never thought of dating one until Mister Peaches forced his way into my heart with his 'Don't worry citizen. I will protect you and hold you to my muscular chest and comfort you'." He said the last in an exaggerated cartoon hero voice.

"I don't talk like that." Tony said.

"Either way. I thought I was happily and completely hetero, dating the most beautiful desired girl at school. But since I met this one, he has slowly made his way into my heart and then into my pants. Suddenly what I had with Becky. Who is a lovely girl I still have a lot of caring for, was a pale washed out imitation of the real thing I felt only Mister Peaches could give me."

"Don't call me that." Tony said, but Jaden just continued as if nothing happened like the 'i don't talk like that' comment had elicited.

Not long after that Sam got his 'twinfection'. I had wanted to play a trick on him, so had broken our no babysitting strangers rule for a pair of twins.

Funny thing about my shyness and unwillingness to look at unpleasant things in my life. When someone gets in my face I look down and away. It's a submissive gesture. Animals do it.

Well, when 'Mel' kissed me, I looked down and away. Directly at the red bite mark on his arm.

I don't know how magic works, so I just assumed when the evil twin was made everything was copied, even the bite.

Then in Sam's big reveal, I looked at Mel's unmarked arm. Than at Sam's, where my heart stopped. The bite mark was still there. It hadn't been washed off or faded away. Sam had dressed up as his own evil twin. Just to kiss me. That proved it. And he was just as scared as me, that's why he waited till he was in costume.

Why else would an evil twin kiss me? That's hardly an attack.

Suddenly I could think of nothing else. I must have been quite the little fool during dinner with Mel.

Sam liked me, he actually liked me.

When Sam left to take Mel to the airport on his motorcycle, I was free to really think without the distraction of wanting Sam so badly. And Mel was just confusing to me. They supposedly looked just alike. Yet I looked at Sam and my mouth watered and my heart and other… things stirred. I looked at Mel and I might as well have been looking at Trevor, Tony's ridiculous brother. The brother of someone who meant something to me, who I suppose was perfectly pleasant looking, not that I knew or cared honestly.

But on my own the answer came quickly. I would have to be strong in this way. Sam was strong in every other way and I needed to do this. To show that I was worthy. And it's not like I was taking any chances. He'd already dressed up as a garbage monster just to kiss me.

But what could I do and how could I do it?

I mean I wanted to just go crazy on him. Just jump on him in a tornado of mouth and cock and yes hungry bottom as well. But liking me and wanting to go wild with me were not the same thing.

What if Jaden was right and Sam had been hetero before liking me? I didn't give myself credit that I could change someone, or even tempt them, but the world was a strange place and who knows what could happen.

Not to mention what if he's just not ready? I've been champing at the bit since I was 11 or 12 but that could just be another facet of my dark past turning my libido to overdrive so young. I was honestly worried I might come on way too strong. I needed to clear my head. Sam couldn't be back for another 45 minutes so I took his pillow over onto my bed so I could smell it. I also grabbed a t-shirt from my hamper.

I took my clothes off. Sometimes I tended to blow everywhere and I hated it getting on my clothes. I laid back on my bed, Sam's pillow draped over my eyes and nose. My mouth uncovered so it wouldn't get too hot under there, but Sam's scent still surrounded me. I took my already hardening length in my hand.

Picturing how it would go:

Sam walked in the door to find me waiting. I walk over to him and take his hand. Leaning over to say, "I know that was you in 'bots and I have wanted you from the moment I saw you and loved you from the moment you moved in." I take the hand I'm holding and brush it over my hard dick. Tenting my jeans.

I go to kiss his cheek, but he turns and kisses me on the mouth. His skin slightly scratchy with his day's growth. His lips sweet and soft but with a hardness that comes from strength and desire. His questing tongue takes possession of my mouth. Uninvited but certainly welcomed. He gently but firmly pulled his hand out of my grip and wrapped his arms around me. Kissing me deeper and more thoroughly.

The kiss went on for maybe two minutes before he broke. "Mmmmm, Poppa like." He said. "I've been waiting and wanting to do that for weeks."

"Oohhuhhuh, me too." I replied, then smiled my flirty smile when I look down and away a bit and look up at him through my eyelashes. "Is that all you wanted to do?"

"No, Kitten. But I want to do a shit ton more of it before we move on. Or move down as the case might be." And he took possession of my mouth again. Kissing me hard. His tongue touching and licking my tongue. Perfect contact, perfect amount of tongue, and pressure. Just like I knew he would.

My mind took this as proof of his kissing prowess and thrilled me that he affectionately called me Kitten, even though this Sam was in my imagination. I was teased about being named Cat all the time, but the only one who called me kitten in that playful way was the sometime friend sometime bully who was my first crush in elementary school.  
Looking back on how he treated me I had been 75% sure the crush was mutual for a couple years now. And Sam reminded me of him. As I lay there smelling his sexy spicy scent and stroking my shaft.

I kissed Sam back eagerly, hungrily, surrendering my mouth to his passionate onslaught. His hands glided over my body as he kissed me. Holding me tight, but also rubbing my back and bottom. Both hands ended up sliding down my back to squeeze my bum then hold there, cupping my cheeks.  
My arms moved more slowly over him. Caressing his broad shoulders and strong muscular back. When he decided to squeeze and cup my bottom I took that as permission to do the same to him. When I did so he really got going kissing me harder and a moment later separating a bit so he could put a gap between us and reach down and start rubbing and squeezing my hard-on with his hand.

I got the impression he wanted me to follow suit like I had with the butt grabbing and I was eager to comply.

As soon as I felt his hard hot length through his jeans I had to have it. I could feel his heartbeat in it as I'm sure he could feel my racing rabbity heart in mine. When I touched it it twitched against my hand. Which I loved but was not surprised by. As a proud owner of one I was well aware that dicks had a mind of their own.

He unbuttoned the top button of my jeans and I gasped. He pulled away."Cat, angel, am I going too fast? We can slow down."

"Don't say that." I said. "I want it." the second part came out very weak and sounded reluctant. But that was only because I was so flummoxed with need that I had run out of breath. I inhaled deeply and tried again. "I want it. Whatever you want to do I want it." I paused not wanting to come across wrong but it slipped out anyway, just quieter. "I've been wanting this so long, you can't go too fast for me."

I got a deep tingling reaction from speaking so boldly, even under my breath, even in a fantasy. A fat drop of slippery precum beaded up on the hole of my dick then started to slide down. I wiped it off with the t shirt. If I wanted lube I had a bottle in my night table drawer. I was enjoying just sliding the skin of my shaft up and down the length of me.

Sam undid two more buttons on my fly so there was room for him then put his hand in my pants. I'd been expecting him to rub me through my pants more or maybe over my underwear but he just stuck his hand inside my pants and underwear to wrap his fingers around my shaft skin to skin.

I could feel my orgasm building. Already? I couldn't believe it. But I was enjoying this, so I stopped stroking for a minute until the building subsided then I started stroking again.

He kissed me so hard, his tongue thrusting into my mouth as his strong dry hand squeezed and stroked my throbbing hard flesh. "I want you so bad Kitten. I want to suck you. I want to eat your stuff. Your hot jizz. Mmmmm, oh Cat I've wanted to fuck you since that second day when I pulled you into my bed when you tickled my face. I want you sooo bad." And he kissed me as he talked. between the words and he kept stroking my dick. Very well too. He was like crazy good at touching me.

He dropped to his knees and my mind said it was too soon, we were moving too fast. Then my body told my mind to go fuck itself and my spirit said I have loved him for months. I knew him. He knew me. We were clearly destined to be together. It wasn't too soon.

Then every part of me was speechless, because he was undoing the last two buttons of my fly then pulling down my pants and underwear as one.

I'm not going to say people don't usually surprise me in my fantasies. It happens more than you'd think. But this was so hot it almost made me blow off right then. Again I paused and breathed and tried not to think of Sam for a moment as things got settled a little.

When I felt up to it I slowly ran my finger along the big vein on the bottom and pushed a fair amount of precum out and wiped it off.

Sam looked at my hard dick. He grabbed it by the base and ran his nose over the length of it, sniffing it. He lifted his face to stare intently at my fat round cockhead and kiss it. He pulled back and kissed it again. He kissed it once more in the middle and the tip of his tongue darted out and licked the hole. Then he moved down, kissing lightly all along the length of me.

He covered my hard dick with sweet loving kisses. Before he opened his mouth wide and lay the head gently on his warm wet tongue. He pressed me gently down against it as he slowly slid me back. My length sliding on his hot tongue as he closed his lips around me. Embracing my flesh with his mouth. He began to suck and lick, enjoying every inch of me. Sucking me deeper into his mouth. Rolling his tongue around my thick shaft, as my head rested on the back his tongue.

He inhaled and on the exhale he slid me the last two inches back into his throat wanting to hold all of me inside him. He stayed there for a moment, nose pressed against the smooth soft skin at the base of my dick. I could feel the rhythmic throb of my heartbeat in my shaft and knew his mouth was feeling it.

He began to slowly, softly move. Unwilling to give up any of me, he was not sliding me in and out but instead moving me around inside him.

He hummed happily to himself. I suppose because he thought I felt so good and maybe tasted so good and I could feel his mouth and throat vibrating. He began to slide me in and out just a little as he sucked gently and hummed.

He would slide me out until I could feel the crown of my dick pop back from his throat to his mouth, then he slowly put it back.

As he was happily sucking me, tasting and enjoying me, his mouth was watering from how good I taste and how hot I made him, and every time he swallowed I could feel his throat grip me firmly as those muscles contracted.

Sam slid me out a little farther this time, so he could slide me back. Sliding the full length of me up and down his tongue as he came off halfway and then slid me back down till he was kissing my smooth hairless skin. He slid me all the way out and kissed my cockhead before sliding the full length of me back down his throat in one slow smooth motion.

I could feel a big blow out brewing. My balls felt heavy and a little queasy like I had a roiling sea in there. But I couldn't just leave Sam hanging even if he was imaginary. I knew what he wanted and I had no intention of making him work for it.

But first he wanted what he had been working for. So I let fantasy me cum, pumping gout after hot thick gout of my seed into his mouth, slathering his tongue and the inside of his cheeks with my load. He pulled me almost out just holding the head in his mouth as he swallowed what I'd given him with the biggest smile.

Then his lips and eager tongue milked out the last few reluctant drops.

In my imagination he took me over to his bed; as I stopped stroking myself and rolled over on my own bed. I grabbed the lube and began to work some into my smooth tight bottomhole. As I imagined him sliding the tip of his tongue into my bum. moving my finger around relaxing and stretching me as I imagined Sam doing the same with his tongue, letting out little moans, his hot breath on my bottom.

I was making my own pleasure noises as I worked my fingertip in and out and around massaging the lube into my eager happy hole.

The tip of Sam's index finger soon joined the tip of his tongue exploring my rear entry. And even though neither he nor I was touching it, my dick stayed hard as could be and began to twitch with pleasure as a fat droplet of precum welled up, hung there for a moment then dripped off underneath me.

A second finger of Sam's soon joined his first as he worked to open me up.  
I did the same in the real world to replicate what it felt like.

It was tight and tender and I was worried it might hurt a little. But I wanted it so so bad.  
I asked him hoarsely to just do it.  
He knelt up behind me. He undid his pants and opened them, taking out the most beautiful dick I'd ever seen. It was a little thicker than mine but about the same size. With a wide round head like a small plum made of flesh, already weeping just a little precum that was a shiny thread going from the hole out of sight underneath. his shaft was thick and veiny and textured and I just couldn't wait to wrap my lips around it and bury my face in his big heavy hairy balls and smell his sweat and his spicy hot man scent.

But I just couldn't wait for what was about to happen, so I decided to sacrifice tasting him this time in order to get right to it.

He reached for the lube and I placed two fingers on his wrist, shaking my head. "I want to really feel you."

He smiled so big and licked his hand, rubbing his saliva on his dick and kneeling behind me. I felt the tip pressing against my bottomhole. Which had been tongued, fingered, and prepared so it opened happily to him. When the raised ridge of the crown of his cock popped into me and my bum tightened the step down to the width of his shaft a jolt of pleasure went through me that almost made me cum. Though I'd stopped touching my own shaft several minutes ago.

Without lube he needed to move slowly.  
I could feel everything, every vein on his thick hard shaft. Wave after wave of pleasure went through me as he slid inch by delicious inch into my backdoor.

As my fingers opened and slid into me to replicate the feeling.

I opened to Sam and the pleasure and exertion made my ass slippery with what I liked to call asscum but was actually a mix of sweat and the pre cum my tight bottom was squeezing out of him and the natural moisture of the environment.

But either way I was opening up and getting a bit more slippery and Sam was able to really start to thrust in and out and fuck me hard. I hated to call it that but this wasn't making love. We would have thousands of times when it was in our lives, but this was just fucking, just animal need. Not that that was less than beautiful and perfect. It was incredible. But it was what it was.

Soon he was thrusting his entire length into my welcoming hole with our balls bumping together as he bottomed out in my bottom.

We were both moaning and gasping at how incredible it felt. Incredibly hot and incredibly right. Him thrusting in and out of me in long smooth strokes. Me taking every inch of him and loving it.

Soon Sam's moans added deep grunts and very heavy breathing, along with his dick twitching inside me. Plus, I could feel his balls tightening up in the sack when they were pressed to mine. I knew he was about to cum and I desperately wanted to whip around and take him in my mouth. Sucking out his hot seed and licking my yummy ass juice from his shaft. But I decided it was better he not find out what a depraved slut I was this soon and just enjoyed his final hard thrusts, his hips spanking me. Then rush upon rush of hot wetness pumping into me.

I kept going for a few more thrusts of my fingers in the real world as picturing my bottom full of his hot load triggered my own orgasm. Even though I hadn't touched my dick since I started the bottom play. I shot my load gush after hot gush all over the shirt I'd laid down. The biggest hardest cum I remembered ever having.

And it was still ten minutes before I expected Sam home. so I was able to get cleaned up and dressed again and open our window to let out the heavy scent of cum that seemed to have filled our room. I was glad I could try to get everything back to normal.

Most of all I was glad I'd taken the time to clear my head. Because looking at things with a clear mind, that kiss could have meant anything. I needed to wait for some real proof Sam likes me before I try anything. I can't believe I was thinking of throwing myself at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe they'd love each other as much as boys or girls. And they'd be just a happy eventually. but i do think it would be harder and take longer for them to be together. And i think something like this would happen at least once before they did.


End file.
